


Exotic tastes

by Rubinia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras Victoria is reluctant to drink blood as proper vampire should. Although it's important to try something new, the new might be shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic tastes

"Blood is blood. Life essence. The only nuisance is you have to drink quickly and use no glass." he reasoned.

"It's not even red! I won't taste bug's... liquids..." vampiress Seres Victoria was disgusted and very near vomiting.

"Tell me. Aren't you a bit curious?" clearly she wasn't. "Women. Their false shame. Well then, it's your decision. I respect it. Cheers!"

He bite deeply through xenomorph's exterior plate-skin. 

Alien creature turned still after short, ferocious, futile fight. Corpse gently laid down on the floor. Then again it moved animated in its limited functionality. Dead xenomorph stand up vigorously. Shriek, hunger, instincts, bare teeth. 

"They behave pretty much the same. No matter alive or ghoulish." wry, frizzled smile adorned Alucard's face. "They're innocent in their predatory ways."

One more out of disturbing things while being Nosferatu. It's strange when you have to ensure your meal stays dead. Seras' eyes grew wide when she came by conclusion. 

"Master! Is it possible to vampirise them too?"

"Only virgins."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing characters nor the idea of Alien species. I admit I condiser them cool.


End file.
